villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jargis
Jargis was a minor villain in The Pirates of Dark Water. He was voiced by Hector Elizondo in his first episode, Dishonor, and later by Jim Cummings. Biography =Cartoon= Monkey-bird slaver and the unofficial ruler of Pandawa, a large, brawny man who was bald except for a thin ponytail at the back of his head. Jargis is the one who divided up Niddler's family when the young monkey-bird was born, selling him to his old friend Bloth. When Konk and the Lugg Brothers were chased to Pandawa by Ren and his companions, Jargis helped them out by siccing the Securitat on them. Shortly afterwards, Jargis discovered the location of the rebel monkey-birds' stronghold with the help of Yellow Wing and took it by force, capturing Ren and Niddler in the process. Jargis was then deposed when Niddler spurred his fellow monkey-birds to rise up and retake Pandawa, and although Jargis attempted to flee with Konk, he and Yellow Wing were captured by his own domestic monkey-bird servants. Afterwards, Jargis and all his slaver minions were run off of Pandawa. But he wouldn't stay gone for long. Sometime later, he and his fellow slaver Lorg hatched a plan to retake Pandawa for themselves by infecting most of the island's monkey-bird population with a plague that turned them into mindless slaves who obeyed their every command. Jargis hoped to find the egg of the future queen, so that he could infect the newborn monarch with his plague, thereby allowing him total domination over generations of monkey-birds to come. However, the Queen escaped and summoned Ren to help. He and Niddler came to Pandawa, and Jargis' monkey-bird slaves captured them. Niddler, who had been told the location of the egg by the Queen, was infected with the plague and Jargis got him to lead him and Lorg to it. However, the egg had already hatched and after escaping, Ren used the antidote on all the infected monkey birds, who then turned on Jargis and Lorg and chased them away. Jargis has not been seen since. =Comics= An old friend of Bloth, Jargis was leader of the cruel slavers who took over Pandawa and made slaves of just about the entire monkey-bird race. He was able to keep most of the monkey-birds in line because he was fortunate enough to have their Queen prisoner. During revolts, he would bring the caged Queen out for all to see, threatening to harm her if the other monkey-birds did not submit. Still, there were a number of rebels who continually hounded Jargis, and he had no idea where their secret stronghold was located. Not helping matters much, Konk and the Lugg Brothers came to Pandawa trying to lose Ren and his crew, and they sought the help of Jargis. Jargis allowed Bloth's crewmen to stay in his manor (fearful that Konk would tell Bloth of his refusal to aid them if he turned them away), and around this time a monkey-bird rebel named Yellow Wing came forward and gave Jargis the location of the rebels' hideout. With this information, Jargis sent his armored soldiers, the Securitat, to storm the stronghold. And although Ioz and Tula escaped aboard the Wraith and a number the Securitat fell victim to Dark Water, Jargis' forces were victorious nonetheless, "killing" Ren and capturing Niddler and the other free monkey-birds. It was a fleeting victory however, as shortly aftwards Niddler spurred a violent rebellion amongst his fellow monkey-birds. They revolted and attacked Jargis' Securitat, retaking Pandawa and freeing their Queen. What became of Jargis following this is unknown. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Pawns